Ittai
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Cinta selalu identik dengan rasa sakit. Sebenarnya, cinta itu mengerikan. / maaf kalo makin ke sini makin ga jelas, makin ribet, makin jelek /
1. Chapter 1

Katanya CINTA itu anugerah Tuhan..

Katanya CINTA itu suci karna berasal dari Tuhan..

Tapi kenapa...

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

"Kagami-san! Apa yang sedang anda fikirkan?" tanya sensei di depan kelas.

"A—ah.. B—bukan apa-apa, sensei." Ucap anak perempuan yang tadi di panggil—bermarga Kagami.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik kau bisa keluar sebentar." Ucap sensei.

Kagami Rin—nama anak itu, hanya menggeleng pelan dan wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei! Aku ingin melanjutkan pelajaran dengan sensei!" ucap Rin.

"Baiklah." Ucap sensei. Pelajaran lalu berlanjut seperti biasa.

.

.

"Rin-chan, kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Gumi—teman sebangku Rin. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku tidak apa-apa Gumi-chan!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm baiklah, ayo kita makan!" ucap Gumi sambil mulai berdoa dan memakan makanannya.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Rin dan Gumi bersamaan. Mereka lalu memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelah Rin. Membuat Rin hampir tersedak makanannya.

"Kagamine! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mengejutkanku, baka!" teriak Rin tepat di depan muka anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu." Ucap Kagamine dengan santainya.

"Bbaaakaaa memangnya tidak ada tempat duduk yang lain ha?" ucap Rin lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin duduk disini." Ucap Kagamine santai sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ah sial!" ucap Rin sambil memakan makanannya dengan paksa.

"Sudahlah Rin, biarkan Kagamine-kun duduk disini, ya Kagamine-kun!" ucap Gumi.

Kagamine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga lalu memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang dan tentram.

**Someone's POV**

Len, kau bahkan memilih untuk duduk bersama Kagami sialan itu daripada duduk denganku. Aku ini kekasihmu, 'kan? Akan ku singkirkan Kagami itu untukmu..

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan, Rin-chan!~" ucap Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin.

"Haa'i!" ucap Rin sambil berjalan menjauhi Gumi. Rumah mereka berlawanan arah, jadi berpisah di depan gerbang.

"Hey kau tahu, Len si kapten basket yang keren itu katanya punya pacar loh!" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang lewat di sebelah Rin kepada teman di sampingnya. Rin lalu memperlambat jalannya agar dapat mendengar lebih.

" Benarkah? Ah padahal aku ingin bisa pacaran dengannya!" ucap temannya.

"Aku juga mau! Siapa yang tidak mau dengan Len!"

"Dia berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Aku dengar dengan Hatsune-san, mantan ketua OSIS itu.."

"Bukannya dia kelas tiga?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin bermain-main sebentar—"

Rin lalu mempercepat langkahnya, hampir berlari.

**Rin POV**

Kenapa, kenapa rasa sakit ini ada lagi? Kenapa rasa sakit ini muncul lagi? Kumohon berhentilahh.. Aku tak ingin merasakan perih ini lagi.

Baka! Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak Len kelas satu dan Miku-nee kelas 2, bodoh bodoh! Tidak usah menggosip hal yang sudah basi baka!

Hiks.. Aku tak tahan.. Baka! Aku sudah janji akan melupakan perasaan ini, baka! Rin baka!

"Rin?" panggil suara perempuan yang ku kenal, sepertinya Bibi Meiko.

"Meiko-san.." panggilku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Bibi Meiko.

Aku? Menangis?  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tak ingin merasakan Cinta..

Aku belum cukup umur untuk merasakannya..

Aku belum cukup umur untuk melindunginya..

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy.**

"A—aku tidak menangis!" teriakku pada Bibi Meiko sambil mengusap airmataku yang tak sengaja keluar.

"Oh begitu, yasudah." Ucap Bibi Meiko sambil berjalan melaluiku.

"..."

"Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Kau akan lebih lega nantinya." Ucap Bibi Meiko.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa bicara. Bibi Meiko memang paling tahu ada apa denganku. Sampai bibi Meiko benar-benar pergi, aku baru melangkahkan kakiku lagi, menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku lalu mengganti bajuku dan mandi.

.

.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan anak laki-laki, ya!" ucap mama di telfon.

"Iya, iya mama. Aku mengerti." Ucapku lagi. Selalu, setiap hari, seperti ini.

"Karna aku jauh darimu, kau tidak boleh seenakmu sendiri, kerjakan PR, cuci bajumu, masak dan makan makanan yang bergizi, jangan makan mie instan terus!"

"Baiklah mama, Aku mengerti!" ucapku lalu mematikan telefon.

Sikap mama membuatku muak, dia tidak pernah mengerti aku, mengerti diriku.

"Mama bodoh!" gumamku sambil menangis, aku tidak tahan!

Saat ini, aku berada di kelas 2 SMA Crypton, kata teman-temanku sewaktu SMP, masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling indah. Kita boleh berpacaran, merajut cinta, berbagi kasih.

Tapi ternyata cerita itu bohong, bohong untukku. Disaat teman-temanku yang lain sedang bersenang-senang dengan yang mereka namakan "cinta", aku masih belum tahu apa itu cinta.

_Kau jangan bermain dengan anak laki-laki seumuran atau lebih tua darimu! Lebih muda dua tahun juga tidak boleh ! jangan bermain dengan laki-laki, kau belum bisa menjaga diri!_

Urusai! Mama bodoh! Mama tidak mengizinkanku mencintai orang, mama bodoh!

Mama tak pernah di sampingku! Dan mama mengaturku, aku tak tahan! Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tahu aku masih butuh mama. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain mama. Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti perkataan mama, walau aku tidak mau.

Teng Tong!

Suara bel, siapa?

Aku lalu siap-siap, mencuci mukaku agar tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. Aku lalu berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

"Yo, Rin!" ucap tamu itu. Namanya Gakupo Kamui, dia adalah anggota basket kelas tiga. Oh ya, aku adalah manajer tim basket sekolahku. Sewaktu kelas 1 semester 1 aku adalah anggota tim basket putri, tetapi karna tubuhku terlalu lemah aku dikeluarkan. Dan tim basket putra merekrutku jadi manajer, katanya kepandaianku dalam basket akan sayang jika tidak dikembangkan.

"Ah, Kamui-kun. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, boleh kan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kapan?" tanyaku. Ah aku lupa mengajaknya masuk! "Ah ya, Kamui-kun silahkan masuk dulu!" ucapku sambil mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula nanti aku akan langsung pergi." Ucap Gakupo.

"Begitu, lalu kapan kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari minggu besok, kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, besok minggu aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 pagi, pastikan kau sudah siap ya!" ucap Gakupo.

"Baik!" ucapku, Gakupo lalu pamit untuk pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi.

Apa ini ajakan kencan?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di hari dan jam yang ditentukan, Gakupo menjemput Rin dengan memakai mobilnya.

"Ah, Kamui-kun. Kau tidak terlambat." Ucap Rin dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

"R—Rin.." ucap gakupo dengan wajah merah padam.

"A—ah? Kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Rin! Jangan lakukan itu!" ucap seseorang di belakang kursi Gakupo.

"Ha? Ada siapa?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati mobil gakupo dan melirik ke dalam. "Sh—shion-san.."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin kepada Shion. "Ha, ada Meito-san juga, Mikuo-san, dan Kagamine-san." Ucap Rin dengan mata garis-garis tipis berlapis-lapis.

"Kamui-kun, bukannnya kita akan berkencan?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"A—ah, aku tidak bilang begitu kan." Ucap gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rin merasa malu sekali. Padahal dia sudah berdandan sangat cantik.

"Apa-apaan kau Rin, kau membuat Len nosebleed dengan dandanan seperti itu!" ucap Shion setelah Rin masuk ke dalam mobil gakupo.

"Habisnya aku pikir ini kencan dengan Kamui-san, hehe." Ucap Rin dengan senyumannya.

"Kau curang Rin! Kau memanggil Mikuo dan Meito nama kecil, kau harusnya memanggilku nama kecil juga!" ucap Gakupo.

"Ah, baiklah gakupo-san!" ucap Rin.

"Nah itu lebih baik." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku juga dong!" ucap Shion.

"Baiklah, Kaito-san." Ucap Rin.

"Len tidak perlu?" tanya Mikuo pada Len.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Len sambil mendengus.

"Baaka, memangnya siapa juga yang mau memanggilmu nama kecil."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai jalan-jalannya." Ucap Gakupo sambil sweatdrop dan menjalankan mobilnya.

**Len POV**

Ah, Rin cantik sekali! Rambutnya dikuncir dua dan diberi pita warna orange. Bajunya simpel tapi membuatnya cantik, hotpants yang sexy dipadukan dengan sepatu boots tinggi. Rin memang orang yang modis.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam. Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya.

**Normal POV**

"Uah, aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang ada festival makanan besar-besaran!" ucap Rin dengan mata blink-blink melihat makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Aku tahu kalau kau suka makanan, jadi aku mengajakmu juga." Ucap Gakupo.

"Wah, terimakasih Gakupo-san!" ucap Rin sambil melihat-lihat makanan yang dijajakan.

"Nikmatilah." Ucap gakupo. Mikuo, Meito, Kaito, dan Len berjalan di belakang Rin dan Gakupo sambil melihat dan mencoba makanan yang dijajakan.

"Len!" panggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan dikuncir ponytail.

"M—miku.." ucap Len gugup. Teman-teman yang lain lalu pergi meninggalkan Len dan Miku.

Sedangkan Rin, mengaku pada teman-teman bahwa dia harus ke tolet.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mau sakit lagi..

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

**Rin POV**

Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit..

Rasanya sakit sekali..

Rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum yang terbuat dari es..

Dingin, Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua bersama, Aku tidak bisa. Aku belum menerimanya, baka.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengikis perasaan ini, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Masih ada rasa sakit yang mendera ketika aku melihat mereka berdua.

_**Sekai ga owaru mae ne kill or kiss!**_

Itu suara handphoneku, sekarang sudah jam setengah 12. Pasti mama.

"Halo?" ucapku.

"Rin, Kau jangan mendekati Len!" ucap suara di seberang sana.

"S—siapa kau?" tanyaku pada suara itu, aku tak mengenalnya, suaranya pun tak memiliki petunjuk kalau itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Tidak perlu tahu, pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendekati Len." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau aku mendekati Len, lalu kenapa?" tanyaku, aku hanya ingin tau akibatnya saja, bukan menantang.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, berhentilah bertanya dan patuhi ucapanku!" ucapnya. Lalu telefon dimatikan. Baiklah, sekarang bukan hanya mama yang seenaknya mengatur hidupku, ada orang lain yang mengancam aku jika tak menurutinya.

"Aku ingin pulang.." gumamku setelah telefon mati.

.

.

"Gakupo-kun, Aku ingin pulang." Ucapku.

"Eh, sebentar dong. Kita makan dulu." Ucap Kaito.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan makan. Setelah makan kita pulang ya." Ucapku lagi.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin cepat kembali ke rumah."

"Wakata, ayo kita cari makanan lezat." Ucap gakupo sambil berjalan. Aku tidak melihat Len disana, mungkin dia bersama Miku-nee.

"Ah, yo!" ucap seseorang di belakangku. Itu Len! Kemana perginya Miku-nee?

"Len! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Meito sambil merangkul pundak Len.

"Ah sakit Meito, aku tadi diajak jalan-jalan Miku. Tapi dia udah pulang duluan, jadi aku menyusul kalian disini.

"Oh begitu.." ucap Kaito.

Kita lalu makan, Aku tak berani melihat ke arah Len. Aku merasa ada yang memata-matai.

"Makananku sudah habis, apakah aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanyaku pada Gakupo.

"A-ah, tapi kami belum selesai." Ucap Gakupo.

Aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja , "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri, jaa—" tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku.

"Kagamine-san.." gumamku, tangan yang menarikku adalah tangan Len.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Kau lupa kalau besok kau tidak bisa bertemu gakupo lagi? besok adalah perpisahan kelas 3." Ucap Len. Aku terdiam. Benar juga, tapi..

"Len..." ucap seseorang, lirih. Dia adalah Miku-nee. Bagaimana bisa dia masih disini?

Ah dia melihatku, melihat tanganku dipegang oleh Len.

"Len, bagaimana kau bisa.." Miku bergumam lagi, aku melepaskan tangan Len dari tanganku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

**Normal POV**

"Miku, aku sudah bilang kan kita putus saja!" ucap Len setelah Rin pergi. Gakupo mengejar Rin, dia khawatir.

"Tapi Len, aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Miku sambil mendekati Len.

"Maaf Miku, kau yang bilang kan dulu. Kalau salah satu dari kita sudah tidak mencintai maka kita bisa putus." Ucap Len dingin. Miku mulai menangis,

"M—miku-chan.. Jangan menangis.." Mikuo mencoba menenangkan diri Miku.

"Len, tapi.. Tapi.."

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, Miku. Maaf." Ucap Len sambil berlalu. Miku menangis, Mikuo menenangkannya dan Meito hanya diam, menunggu Gakupo kembali dan mengantarkan Miku dan mereka untuk pulang.

**Di sisi Lain**

"Rin, lain kali jangan seperti itu ya!" ucap Gakupo pada Rin di depan rumahnya.

"Aku merasa tak enak badan, gomennasai Gakupo-san." Ucap Rin sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin." Ucap Gakupo sambil menepuk kepala Rin.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini, maaf aku jadi mengacaukannya." Ucap Rin lagi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ah ya Rin, aku ingin bilang sesuatu." Ucap Gakupo.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu. Mungkin lebih dari suka, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Hanya ingin kau tahu, bukan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Kau tak perlu membalasnya, juga tak perlu memikirkannya. Karna suatu saat nanti aku akan datang kembali. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke festival, jaa-ne Rin." Ucap Gakupo panjang lebar lalu kembali ke mobilnya.

Rin kaget, speechless. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rin diam, dan membiarkan Gakupo pergi kembali ke festival.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Rin. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan ternyata ibunya pulang.

"Okaerinasai, Rin-chan." Ucap Mama Rin dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Sebenarnya tidak, tetapi berhasil membuat Rin merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Bagaimana kencanmu, menyenangkan bukan?" ucap mama Rin sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau di depan mukanya sendiri.

Rin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

"Ohayou, Rin!" ucap Gumi ketika Rin baru sampai di depan kelas.

"O—ohayou Gumi.." ucap Rin gugup, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hari ini Rin memakai syal, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Rin-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Gumi saat Rin sudah duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan." Ucap Rin.

"Kalau begitu kau ke uks saja." Ucap Gumi.

"Tidak, aku bisa mengontrolnya sendiri." Ucap Rin.

Tak lama kemudian sensei masuk, dan pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Kau tau kan kau adalah anak mama yang manis, kenapa kau melanggar aturan mama hmm?" tanya mama Rin.

"A—aku tidak melanggar aturan mama, aku mematuhinya.." ucap Rin gugup.

"Sou... Lalu laki-laki tadi, siapa?" tanya Mama Rin.

"Dia hanya temanku, hanya teman! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya!" teriak Rin membela diri.

"Tapi dia punya perasaan padamu kan? Kau bisa saja diapa-apakan olehnya kalau kau terus bersamanya! Laki-laki itu brengsek! Kau tau ha! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki!" Teriak mama Rin sambil menangis, Rin lalu mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah mama, aku tidak akan di—"

SRET

Pisau yang dipegang mama Rin menggores kulit leher Rin yang indah.

"Kagami-san?" panggil sensei. Rin menoleh, ternyata itu hanya _renungan_ Rin.

"Gomenasai sensei. Aku harus ke UKS." Ucap Rin sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke UKS.

"Sini biar ku antar, Rin-chan." Ucap Gumi.

"Tidak perlu, kau lanjutkan saja pelajaran." Ucap Rin. Rin lalu berjalan menuju UKS.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau kita putus?" samar-samar sebuah suara perempuan didengar oleh Rin dari dalam UKS. Rin telah selesai mengobati luka di lehernya sebab kejadian kemarin siang.

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, Miku. Harus ku bilang berapa kali?" sahut suara seorang laki-laki yang Rin yakin, itu adalah Miku dan Len karna suara len memanggil Miku.

"Len.." panggil Miku, sepertinya Len meninggalkan Miku.

Dari UKS lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, entah itu milik Len atau Miku, Rin tidak tahu jelas. Rin lalu memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur, takut orang itu akan masuk ke UKS.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali si Miku itu." Ucap orang yang masuk ke dalam UKS itu, ternyata dia adalah Len.

"Eh, ada pasien.." ucap Len sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Rin. Disibakkannya tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur Rin. Rin masih berusaha untuk tetap pura-pura tidur.

"Rin?" panggil Len. Rin masih tidak bergeming.

"Sepertinya kau sakit keras ya." Ucap Len lirih.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa melindungi—heh? Lehermu kenapa?" tanya Len pada Rin, tetapi yang ditanya masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Ah sayang sekali, lehermu yang mulus jadi terluka.." ucap Len. Bel lalu berbunyi, memaksa Len untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Jaa ne Rin." Ucap Len sambil berlalu. Rin menghembuskan nafas lega karna Len telah pergi. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Rin merasakan hawa pembunuh mengelilinginya, milik MIKU!

"Ara ara, Rin-chan berhasil membohongi Len yaa.." ucap Miku sambil mengambil gunting yang tadi dipakai untuk memotong kassa.

"M—miku-nee, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil beringsut menjauh.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Miku sambil mendekati Rin.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH AKU MIKU-NEE!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

Rin tidak berangkat ya? Ah hari ini sepi. Kenapa dia tidak berangkat?

"Megpoid-san?" Panggil sensei. Ah, aku melamun.

"Ah ha'i!" ucapku.

"Tolong perhatikan pelajaran saya." Ucap sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu berpura-pura mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

"Hiks Miku-nee, jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" ucap seorang gadis gadis berrambut honeyblonde yang beringsut mundur.

"Ha? Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu? Aku hanya ingin mencongkel matamu, lalu memotong lehermu dan membuat pajangan dari tubuhmu! Hahaha!" seorang gadis gadis berrambut tosca kepada gadis gadis itu.

"Kumohon Miku-nee, jangan! Hiks.." teriak gadis honeyblonde, tetapi sang gadis tosca tetap tak menggubris.

Perlahan gadis berrambut tosca itu mendekati gadis berrambut honeyblonde—Rin, Rin terus beringsut ke belakang, sampai dia terpojok ke dinding di belakangnya, gadis berrambut tosca—Miku lalu mengangkat tangannya dan—

"Jangan Miku-nee! Miku-nee!"

"Rin! Rin! Rin bangun!" teriak Meiko, bibi Rin.

"Ha?" Rin membuka matanya. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, dia mimpi buruk.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya bibi Meiko.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk." Ucap Rin.

"Kalau begitu minum obatmu, aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit." Ucap bibi Meiko sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Ha'i." Ucap Rin.

**Rin POV**

Hah, mimpi itu. Selalu dan selalu menghantuiku, tak bisakah aku beristirahat? Aku sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Aku butuh istirahat agar luka-lukaku sembuh.

Aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit, untuk merawat kulitku yang penuh luka. Bukan karna Mama, tapi karna Miku-nee. Miku-nee mengamuk karna kemarin aku tak sengaja dijenguk oleh Len di UKS.

"Kagami-san, saya bawakan makan siang untuk anda." Ucap seseorang di luar sana. Aku fikir itu suster, biarlah dia masuk. Bibi Meiko kemana ya?

"Ah ya, masuk saja." Ucapku. Suster tersebut lalu masuk, dan membawakan makan siang untukku.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya, terlalu mengerikan." Ucapku pada Gumi. Hari ini dia menjengukku, padahal baru sehari. Sungguh teman yang baik hati.

"Ah Rin-chan jahat! Padahal aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya.." ucap Gumi sedih.

"Gomenne Gumi-chan, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah yasudahlah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, buktinya sekarang aku berbicara padamu." Jawabku.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja seharusnya kau berangkat, Rin-chan!" ucap Gumi sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Jadi, sebenarnya aku akan pindah sekolah." Ucapku pada Gumi. Ekspresi merajuknya yang tadi hilang seketika dan di ganti dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sungguh? Rin-chan tidak boleh pergi! Nanti aku berteman dengan siapa kalau Rin-chan pergi? Kumohon jangan pergi!" ucap Gumi sambil memegangi tanganku. Gomenne Gumi, aku tidak mau mengganggu Len-nya-Miku-nee..

"Gomen Gumi, aku tidak mau menjadi lebih parah." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku.. Aku tidak—"

"Jawab aku Rin-chan! Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan sesuatu dari temanmu!"

"Baiklah, Miku-nee yang melakukannya." Ucapku.

"M—miku-nee? Maksudmu Hatsune-san?" tanya Gumi lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gumi. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya.

"Miku-nee cemburu padaku, karna aku terlihat dekat dengan Len. Walau sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi akhirnya Len memutuskan Miku-nee. Alasannya karna Len sudah tidak mencintainya, tetapi Miku-nee mengira akulah penyebabnya. Awalnya ada yang menelponku ketika aku pergi ke festival makanan bersama Gakupo dan teman-teman basket, dia bilang 'Jangan dekati Len'. Tetapi aku tidak tahu itu suara siapa, aku yakin itu bukan suara Miku-nee. Tetapi saat aku makan siang bersama Gakupo dan yang lainnya—termasuk Len, Miku-nee tiba-tiba ada di sana. Aku lalu berniat meninggalkan yang lainnya, tetapi tanganku dipegang oleh Len. Dan saat aku berhasil lari, aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalau Len dan Miku-nee sudah putus."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku pergi ke UKS kemarin, aku mendengar suara Len dan Miku-nee sedang bertengkar. Kemudian Len pergi ke UKS dan seakan-akan dia menjengukku, padahal dia sebelumnya tidak tahu kalau aku disitu. Setelah itu Len pergi, dan Miku-nee datang. Dia seperti orang kerasukan, aku tak bisa melawannya karna saat itu tubuhku lemah, tak memiliki tenaga. Miku-nee membawa gunting yang biasa untuk memotong kassa, dan menusuk-nusukkan guntingnya ke tubuhku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi sebelum aku pingsan, aku ingat Gakupo menghentikan pergerakkan Miku-nee. Saat sadar aku sudah di sini, mungkin dia yang membawaku."

"Oh begitu, aku tak menyangka Hatsune-san bisa seperti itu. Pantas saja kemarin kau tak kunjung kembali." Ucap Gumi.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Jadi, kau mau pindah ke sekolah mana?" tanya Gumi.

"Ke SMA di Kyoto, aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku." Ucapku.

Tinggal bersama Ibu? Aku gila? Tidak! Mungkin bagai tinggal di neraka, tetapi asal aku tidak berteman dengan anak laki-laki tidak masalah, 'kan?

Seharusnya iya.

"Kau akan pergi kapan?" tanya Gumi.

"Secepatnya, Gumi. Sampai aku sembuh aku lalu akan pergi." Ucapku. Gumi terlihat sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gumi juga tidak mau aku terluka lagi.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Aku tak ingin merasakan Cinta..

Aku belum cukup umur untuk merasakannya..

Aku belum cukup umur untuk melindunginya..

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy.**

"A—aku tidak menangis!" teriakku pada Bibi Meiko sambil mengusap airmataku yang tak sengaja keluar.

"Oh begitu, yasudah." Ucap Bibi Meiko sambil berjalan melaluiku.

"..."

"Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Kau akan lebih lega nantinya." Ucap Bibi Meiko.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa bicara. Bibi Meiko memang paling tahu ada apa denganku. Sampai bibi Meiko benar-benar pergi, aku baru melangkahkan kakiku lagi, menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku lalu mengganti bajuku dan mandi.

.

.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan anak laki-laki, ya!" ucap mama di telfon.

"Iya, iya mama. Aku mengerti." Ucapku lagi. Selalu, setiap hari, seperti ini.

"Karna aku jauh darimu, kau tidak boleh seenakmu sendiri, kerjakan PR, cuci bajumu, masak dan makan makanan yang bergizi, jangan makan mie instan terus!"

"Baiklah mama, Aku mengerti!" ucapku lalu mematikan telefon.

Sikap mama membuatku muak, dia tidak pernah mengerti aku, mengerti diriku.

"Mama bodoh!" gumamku sambil menangis, aku tidak tahan!

Saat ini, aku berada di kelas 2 SMA Crypton, kata teman-temanku sewaktu SMP, masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling indah. Kita boleh berpacaran, merajut cinta, berbagi kasih.

Tapi ternyata cerita itu bohong, bohong untukku. Disaat teman-temanku yang lain sedang bersenang-senang dengan yang mereka namakan "cinta", aku masih belum tahu apa itu cinta.

_Kau jangan bermain dengan anak laki-laki seumuran atau lebih tua darimu! Lebih muda dua tahun juga tidak boleh ! jangan bermain dengan laki-laki, kau belum bisa menjaga diri!_

Urusai! Mama bodoh! Mama tidak mengizinkanku mencintai orang, mama bodoh!

Mama tak pernah di sampingku! Dan mama mengaturku, aku tak tahan! Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tahu aku masih butuh mama. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain mama. Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti perkataan mama, walau aku tidak mau.

Teng Tong!

Suara bel, siapa?

Aku lalu siap-siap, mencuci mukaku agar tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. Aku lalu berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

"Yo, Rin!" ucap tamu itu. Namanya Gakupo Kamui, dia adalah anggota basket kelas tiga. Oh ya, aku adalah manajer tim basket sekolahku. Sewaktu kelas 1 semester 1 aku adalah anggota tim basket putri, tetapi karna tubuhku terlalu lemah aku dikeluarkan. Dan tim basket putra merekrutku jadi manajer, katanya kepandaianku dalam basket akan sayang jika tidak dikembangkan.

"Ah, Kamui-kun. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, boleh kan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kapan?" tanyaku. Ah aku lupa mengajaknya masuk! "Ah ya, Kamui-kun silahkan masuk dulu!" ucapku sambil mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula nanti aku akan langsung pergi." Ucap Gakupo.

"Begitu, lalu kapan kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari minggu besok, kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, besok minggu aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 pagi, pastikan kau sudah siap ya!" ucap Gakupo.

"Baik!" ucapku, Gakupo lalu pamit untuk pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi.

Apa ini ajakan kencan?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di hari dan jam yang ditentukan, Gakupo menjemput Rin dengan memakai mobilnya.

"Ah, Kamui-kun. Kau tidak terlambat." Ucap Rin dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

"R—Rin.." ucap gakupo dengan wajah merah padam.

"A—ah? Kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Rin! Jangan lakukan itu!" ucap seseorang di belakang kursi Gakupo.

"Ha? Ada siapa?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati mobil gakupo dan melirik ke dalam. "Sh—shion-san.."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin kepada Shion. "Ha, ada Meito-san juga, Mikuo-san, dan Kagamine-san." Ucap Rin dengan mata garis-garis tipis berlapis-lapis.

"Kamui-kun, bukannnya kita akan berkencan?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"A—ah, aku tidak bilang begitu kan." Ucap gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rin merasa malu sekali. Padahal dia sudah berdandan sangat cantik.

"Apa-apaan kau Rin, kau membuat Len nosebleed dengan dandanan seperti itu!" ucap Shion setelah Rin masuk ke dalam mobil gakupo.

"Habisnya aku pikir ini kencan dengan Kamui-san, hehe." Ucap Rin dengan senyumannya.

"Kau curang Rin! Kau memanggil Mikuo dan Meito nama kecil, kau harusnya memanggilku nama kecil juga!" ucap Gakupo.

"Ah, baiklah gakupo-san!" ucap Rin.

"Nah itu lebih baik." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku juga dong!" ucap Shion.

"Baiklah, Kaito-san." Ucap Rin.

"Len tidak perlu?" tanya Mikuo pada Len.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Len sambil mendengus.

"Baaka, memangnya siapa juga yang mau memanggilmu nama kecil."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai jalan-jalannya." Ucap Gakupo sambil sweatdrop dan menjalankan mobilnya.

**Len POV**

Ah, Rin cantik sekali! Rambutnya dikuncir dua dan diberi pita warna orange. Bajunya simpel tapi membuatnya cantik, hotpants yang sexy dipadukan dengan sepatu boots tinggi. Rin memang orang yang modis.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam. Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya.

**Normal POV**

"Uah, aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang ada festival makanan besar-besaran!" ucap Rin dengan mata blink-blink melihat makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Aku tahu kalau kau suka makanan, jadi aku mengajakmu juga." Ucap Gakupo.

"Wah, terimakasih Gakupo-san!" ucap Rin sambil melihat-lihat makanan yang dijajakan.

"Nikmatilah." Ucap gakupo. Mikuo, Meito, Kaito, dan Len berjalan di belakang Rin dan Gakupo sambil melihat dan mencoba makanan yang dijajakan.

"Len!" panggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan dikuncir ponytail.

"M—miku.." ucap Len gugup. Teman-teman yang lain lalu pergi meninggalkan Len dan Miku.

Sedangkan Rin, mengaku pada teman-teman bahwa dia harus ke tolet.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

"Miku.." panggil Len kepada Miku di belakang taman, sehari setelah kepergian Rin ke Kyoto.

"Ya?" tanya Miku sambil melihat ke arah Len.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, berpacaran kembali." Ucap Len lirih.

"Aku juga ingin!" Miku lalu mendekati Len dan memeluknya, seringai licik menghiasi bibirnya yang indah.

_Akhirnya aku menang, Rin! _Itulah yang difikiran Miku saat ini.

.

.

Aku mengagumi Len, dia sangat gagah dan tampan. Walau tak seperti Mikuo atau Meito, dia tetap terlihat keren. Aku selalu ingin tertawa ketika ingat kalau dia-lah yang paling pendek tetapi jadi kapten tim basket.

Aku menyukainya mulai hari itu, saat pertama kali aku menjadi manajer Tim basket Putra. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia tak sedingin ini. Dia penuh tawa, penuh senyum. Aku menyukai senyumnya, aku ingin melindungi senyumannya.

Tapi yang membuat dia dingin padaku adalah aku sendiri, aku yang mendiamkan dia terlebih dahulu. Ketika itu aku membaca e-mail percakapan Len dan Miku-nee, ternyata mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hatiku teriris, aku sedih.

Aku lalu sadar, bahwa aku lebih sering berada di samping Len daripada Miku-nee sendiri. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menjauhi Len, aku mendiamkannya. Karna aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan orang lain. Aku menjauhi Len, agar hati Miku-nee tidak terluka.

Miku-nee dulu waktu SMP adalah senpaiku di OSIS, jadi aku kenal dekat dengannya. Tetapi sejak aku dekat dengan Len, Miku-nee bersikap seolah-olah dia tak mengenalku. Jahat ya?

Sampai kecemburuannya memuncak, dia menyiksaku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, yang aku bisa hanya bertahan dari serangannya, walau aku masih saja terluka. Aku tak ingin Miku-nee terluka, aku paham kalau hatinya sudah berkali-kali terluka.

.

.

"Ini rumah mamamu, kau bisa menunggunya di dalam rumah." Ucap Bibi Meiko kepadaku di depan sebuah rumah.

"Ha'i.." ucapku, lalu aku masuk ke rumah.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo, jaa~nee.." ucap bibi Meiko sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, jarang ada apa-apa. Hanya kursi dan perabotan. Rumahnya sangat rapi, aku sampai bingung mau apa disini.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja.." gumamku sambil melihat ke dalam kamar. Aku lalu masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke Kyoto?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berrambut honeyblonde kepada ayahnya lewat telfon.

"Ya, secepatnya. Kalau bisa minggu ini." Ucap ayah anak itu sambil .

"Ah kalau begitu baiklah.." ucap anak itu, lalu dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kyoto.

.

.

"Aku bukan anakmu?" tanya Rin kepada ibunya di ruang tamu.

"Iya, kau bukan anakku. Maafkan aku, Rin. Karna aku sering melukaimu." Ucap mama Rin.

"Lalu aku anak siapa?" tanya Rin kepada ibunya.

"Kau anak dari Kagamine Lenka, bangsawan Kyoto. Majikanku, jadi kau juga nona muda-ku." Ucap Ibu Rin—Kagami Neru.

"Be—benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau yang mengurusiku? Kenapa kau yang merawatku?" tanya Rin.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk mengurusimu, karna bangsawan tidak boleh mengurusi anak kembar sekaligus. Menjagamu dari cinta-cinta palsu, dan menjauhi Len." Ucap Neru.

"Cinta-cinta palsu? Anak kembar? Len? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sebenarnya sudah di jodohkan oleh anak bangsawan juga, maka dari itu kau tidak diperbolehkan mencintai orang lain. Ibumu bilang aku boleh melakukan apa saja agar kau tidak bisa mencintai orang lain kecuali orang yang akan menjadi jodohmu besok."

"Jadi yang menelfonku ketika festival makanan itu kau?"

"Bukan, dia orang suruhanku."

"Lalu saudara kembar dan Len?"

"Kau sebenarnya mempunyai saudara kembar, namanya Kagamine Len. Kau pasti sudah kenal, dia teman satu sekolah denganmu. Len adalah saudara kembar, maka dari itu kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya karna ibumu tidak menginginkan kau menyukai Len. Aku bahkan diperintah untuk melakukan apapun sehingga kau berhenti mencintai Len." Ucap Neru.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Miku begini padaku?"

"Miku? Siapa dia?" Neru kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin.

"Kau.. tidak tahu?"

"Tidak.."

"Berarti Miku melakukan ini atas kehendaknya sendiri.."

"Miku melakukan apa?"

"Dia menyiksaku, membuat tubuhku penuh luka.. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku sudah sembuh.."

"... Kalau begitu kau sekarang pindah ke rumah aslimu, maafkan aku karna selama ini sudah kasar padamu, nona muda.." ucap Neru.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo antarkan aku ke rumah okaa-sama.." ucap Rin. Rin lalu pergi ke rumah ibu aslinya bersama dengan 'ibu'nya.

.

.

"Aku punya saudara kembar?" tanya Len kepada ayahnya ketika Len sudah sampai di Kyoto.

"Iya, namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia baru berganti marga hari ini. Karna hari ini juga dia pindah ke Kyoto." Ucap Ayah Len.

"Rin?"

"Iya, dia juga satu sekolah denganmu saat ini kan? Maafkan otou-sama karna aku tidak memberitahukanmu lebih awal." Ucap ayah Len.

"..."

"Ah ya, nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kau bersiap-siap.." ucap Ayah Len.

"Baik, ayah.." ucap Len dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk menemui Rin.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Please Enjoy..**

Sebuah layar bioskop klasik memutar gambar. Tak berwarna, hanya sebuah film hitam putih. Tergambar di sana seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 4 tahun berrambut sebahu sedang bermain dengan temannya seorang anak laki-laki berrambut lebih pendek. Mereka memperlihatkan senyuman terbaik mereka kepada semua penonton yang ada.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Kagamine Rin, dan temannya bernama Kagamine Len. Bukan teman, tetapi saudara kembar. Mereka menikmati masa kecil mereka.

Film lalu memutar lagi, dimana Rin kecil tadi dibawa oleh wanita berrambut panjang dikuncir ponytail ke samping, Kagami Neru. Rin yang dibawa pergi oleh Neru menangis tersedu-sedu karna akan berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya—yang menurut Rin adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Film tersebut terus berlanjut, mengisahkan kehidupan Rin saat pertama kali masuk TK, saat itu dia tertawa bahagia. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kesedihan karna berpisah dengan saudaranya. Rin menikmati masa kecilnya yang bahagia, bermain dengan teman. Saat itu Rin disekolahkan di TK khusus perempuan.

Film itu terus berputar, menggambarkan keadaan dimana Rin sedang bercanda dengan teman laki-laki, entah itu siapa. Saat itu Rin dan temannya sedang bercanda dengan Rin memukuli teman laki-lakinya tersebut, tapi hanya bercanda jadi tidak sakit. Saat itu Rin masih kelas 4 SD, dan pada hari itu adalah hari dimana wali murid menyaksikan putra/putrinya berkegiatan di sekolah. Karna hal itu—bermain bersama teman laki-laki—, keesokan harinya Rin berangkat sekolah dengan bekas cubitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Semakin lama film itu berputar, semakin berwarna dan mengeluarkan suara. Suara itu adalah suara hati Rin. Saat ini film sudah sampai di masa SMA Rin, masa saat Rin pertama kali jatuh karna penyakit yang dideranya.

Rin jatuh pingsan disaat dia sedang bermain basket, dalam sebuah pertandingan. Rin tiba-tiba jatuh saat sedang memberikan umpan kepada kawan se timnya. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara. Rin lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit, Rin didiagnosa memiliki lemah jantung sehingga dia tidak bisa beraktivitas yang berlebihan. Rin lalu dikeluarkan dari tim basket putri dengan berat hati, karna Rin adalah kapten. Karena alasan kesehatan, Rin harus keluar dari tim basket. Rin lalu menjadi manager Tim basket putra, dan bertemu dengan Len.

Semenjak Rin SMP, Neru jarang berada di rumah. Sehingga Rin bisa kecolongan menyukai Len. Sejak kelas 1, walaupun Rin tahu resikonya menyukai seorang anak laki-laki, Rin tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaannya kepada Len.

.

.

"Miku-nee?"

Rin terkaget ketika seorang perempuan datang ke kamarnya saat dia sedang berganti baju, siang itu Rin harusnya bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya. Ketika Rin ingin mengganti bajunya, dia melihat sosok berrambut panjang dikuncir twintail. Sangat mirip dengan Miku, tetapi Rin merasa ada yang berbeda dari sosok Miku di depannya.

"Hai Rin.." ucap perempuan yang ada di depannya, Rin yakin kalau dia bukanlah Miku yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Miku-nee, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Rin dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Rin takut Miku yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang dia kenal dan ingin melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya.

"Ah ya, namaku memang Miku. Tapi aku bukanlah Hatsune Miku, aku adalah doppelganger Hatsune. Namaku Zatsune Miku." Ucap perempuan tersebut sambil menarik rambutnya, dan mencopot lensa matanya.

Yang terlihat sekarang adalah Miku dengan versi hitam-merah, rambutnya hitam dan matanya merah. Baju yang biasanya berwarna tosca jadi hitam-merah. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang dari belakang Zatsune, memakai baju serba merah, rambutnya merah panjang dan memakai kacamata merah. Laki-laki tersebut membawa Miku yang asli, sedang digendong oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"A—apa maksud dari ini semua?" tanya Rin kepada yang ada di depannya.

"Rin, Kau telah merebut Len dariku." Ucap Hatsune.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merebut Len, Miku-nee!" ucap Rin.

"Kau membuat Len berhenti mencintaiku, aku benci padamu Rin!" ucap Miku sambil menangis. Laki-laki yang tadi menggendongnya lalu menaruh Hatsune di kursi.

"Ah ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Greill Suthcliff. Aku adalah shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawamu, nona muda.." ucap laki-laki berrambut merah tadi.

"Shinigami?" ucap Rin tak percaya. Dan satu lagi, Rin merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Suara misterius yang menelfonnya saat festival makanan.

"Ya, kau mungkin pernah mendengar suaraku. Aku yang menelfonmu saat kau berada di festival makanan." Ucap Greill.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku harus menjauhi Len?" tanya Rin kepada Greill.

"Karna nona Hatsune yang menyuruhku, atau Zatsune ya? Aku lupa.." ucap Greill sambil menyeringai kepada Hatsune.

"Aku yang menyuruhmu." Ucap Hatsune. "Aku membenci Rin hingga ke tulang. Saking bencinya sampai doppelgangerku keluar—Zatsune— karna tak cukup menampung perasaan benci ini. Aku tak ingin kau ada di dunia ini, Rin Kagami!" ucap Hatsune dengan mode yandere melihat ke arah Rin.

"Miku-nee.." Rin merinding ketakutan.

"Sabar Hatsune, aku akan membunuhnya untukmu!" bisik Zatsune tepat di telinga Hatsune dengan menempelkan mulut ke telinga Hatsune.

"Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon Miku-nee, aku tidak merebut Len darimu.." ucap Rin ketakutan.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin kau mati agar perasaan Len sepenuhnya ada pada diriku!" ucap Hatsune.

"Ah, sepertinya harus dimulai. Ayo Greill, bunuh Rin!" ucap Zatsune kepada Greill.

"Yes, my lady." Ucap Greill lalu mengeluarkan gunting berwarna merah.

Greill lalu menusukkan guntingnya ke arah Rin dan membuat Rin merasa kaku, sepertinya gunting itu bukan gunting biasa.

Rin merasa tidak bisa bergerak, yang dia bisa hanya meringis kesakitan. Sambil memegang lukanya, Rin terus diterjangi gunting milik Greill. Darah dimana-mana, tetapi Rin belum mati.

Greill lalu menusukkan guntingnya tepat di jantung Rin, membuat pusat dari peredaran darah itu bocor. Rin mengalami pendarahan hebat, dia tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Rin hanya berbaring di kasurnya yang sudah penuh darah, lalu sebuah film berputar di atas dadanya.

.

.

"Walaupun aku tahu kau tak bahagia berada di dekatku, tapi aku sangat bahagia berada di dekatmu, Rin." Ucap Len di depan sebuah batu nisan dimana Rin bersemayam di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku terlalu naif, maafkan aku Rin." Ucap Len lagi.

"Aku harap sekarang kau bisa bahagia, karna kau sudah tidak akan pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar. Aku harap kau akan selalu diberkati kami-sama di surga. Nah Rin, aku akan pergi. Kau baik-baik ya di surga, cepat atau lambat aku akan menyusulmu, My Fair Lady." Ucap Len.

Len lalu meninggalkan makam tempat Rin berada, tanpa Len sadari, sesosok gadis berrambut sama dengannya menangis sambil memegang batu nisannya.

"Jika aku tak mencintaimu, mungkin aku sekarang masih hidup. Karna cinta aku mati, sebegitu mengerikannya kah cinta? Walau begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu Len." Ucap wanita itu, lalu menghilang.

End

~OMAKE~

Seorang wanita berrambut hijau tosca ditemukan tak bernyawa di depan rumahnya, dengan mata yang melotot dan tak bisa ditutup kembali. Keadaannya seperti orang mati dengan yandere mode. Matanya terlihat kosong namun tidak sayu. Sekarang sedang diteliti apa penyebab kematiannya. Tidak ditemukan saudara atau kawannya di rumah tersebut, dipastikan dia hidup seorang diri.

"Itu adalah bayaran karna telah menyewaku, Hatsune Miku." Ucap seorang lelaki berrambut panjang dan berwarna merah—Greill Suthcliff.

.

.

Fin~

Selesai juga.. Ada yang ga nyambung ga? Ada misteri yang masih belum terungkapkan?

Silahkan review kalo menurut anda masih ada yang kurang, hehe..

Ah ya, Greill Suthcliff itu shinigami di kuroshitsuji, saya pinjem karakternya ya sensei~

Kalo belum ngerasa dapet feel karna gatau rupa-nya Greill kaya apa, silahkan cari di google~

Yosh, sampai segini saja cuap-cuap author, saya Rosa pamit undur diri, selamat pagi/siang/sore, selamat jalan~

Oh iya, setelah semua ini, silahkan tulis kesan pesan anda selama membaca fanfic ini. Saya harap bukan Cuma ucapan "ficnya bagus, suka." Gitu aja, tapi yang lain-lainnya juga, kesannya waktu membaca fic ini apa, gitu hehe..

Tapi kalo udah bilang "bagus" juga gapapa, walaupun itu berarti –menurut saya—Cuma pas-pasan KKM doang, whehe

Yosh, segini aja.. Bye~bye~


End file.
